3 Secrets
by dracomilloy
Summary: Danny Phantom is asked to do a surprise assembly at Casper High... thought of it and wrote it down, not my best writing but not my worst :)


Sam, Tucker, and Danny were sitting in their English class when Mr. Lancer walked in and announced that the class would be attending an assembly rather than reading Romeo and Juliette. Sam sighed… it was the scene where Romeo and Juliette died and she was looking forward to acting it out with Danny, though it would be hard to keep a straight face when Romeo dies (Danny would probably make a side-comment about Romeo becoming a ghost.)After Mr. Lancer dismisses the class and reminds them that attendance WILL be taken at the assembly, Danny quickly asks to use the bathroom and tells his friends to save him a seat.

When Danny arrived at the bathroom he quickly checked the stalls to make sure nobody was there and duplicated himself, soon Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton stood side by side looking in the mirror. "Break a leg up there Phantom," said the black haired teenager, "I'll see you?…me?...us?...oh we'll just meet back here after the assembly."

"okay Fenton…you better hurry, Sam and Tucker will be wondering what's taking so long."

"meh, I'll just blame it on the box ghost. He's always around…its so annoying!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself, see ya!" with this the two duplicates 'fist bumped' and walked/flew away.

Sam tucker and Danny Fenton sat at the top of the bleachers and watched the assembly. "Any ideas what this assembly is about?" asked Sam.

Tucker responded while looking at his PDA "it wasn't scheduled on my PDA so they must have wanted it to be a surprise... I got no idea!"

"Its probably going to be a 'fun' assembly," Danny said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Lancer probably started a reading club or wants to go on a school trip to the museum."

The trio sat wondering until the assembly started…

…but they didn't have to wait for long, soon the crowd silenced as Mr. Lancer stood at the front of the stage. "Hello boys and girls, I have been put in charge of thinking of ideas for a fun assembly because I am the 'hippest, most rad teacher-man here….fo' shizzle!" now everybody was on the edge of their seats in case they had to make a break for it out of embarrassment. Lancer continued, "so… I was trying to come up with ideas that YOU my 'peeps' would enjoy. I decided a trip to the museum!" with this everybody groaned….snore-fest! But then Mr. Lancer spoke up again, "however, before I was able to print out permission forms, I received an anonymous note stating that I should get a guest speaker instead. So I did!...mainly because it was cheaper. So boys and girls, please give a warm Casper high welcome to Mr Phantom!" with this Sam and Tuckers eyes nearly flew off of their faces, Danny just sat back and smiled.

Danny Phantom suddenly appeared in the middle of the stage and grabbed the microphone from Mr Lancer. By this time all of the girls were swooning in their seats. "Its Danny Phantom sir…I'm still a teenager." Danny smiled at his friends way up in the top row, "so, hi! My name is Danny Phantom, and yes I am a teenager from this era! So, like any normal teenager would do while in my position…I am going to do a quick shout out to my 2 best friends in the world, Sam and Tucker. Also here's a shout out to the hot guy that hangs out with them. I feel like I have known him my whole life!" this earned a (loud) burst of laughter from Sam tucker and Danny Fenton. "Now for a real introduction. My name is Danny Phantom, you probably knew me when I was alive, but the past is the past so I won't mention my name or anything. I died when I was 14, about 3 years ago. But that's not all you want, you want the juicy stuff. Okay, I died by electrocution and since then I have been wandering around Amity Park and fighting all of the bad ghosts. I have sworn to protect this town, or (chuckle) die trying. It just got pretty depressing pretty fast so how about I liven up the conversation a little. Oh man these death jokes are killing me. Alright so romantic life, that's a good place to start, it would clear up a bit of confusion. Yes I like females…preferably LIVING females, but no that is not my only requirement." With this Paulina brightened. She loved this topic change! "Sorry Paulina but I really do not like the obsessive type of person, so you can focus your attention on another boy, I did have a crush on the red huntress at one point, but that would have been pretty dangerous. Also, many people ship me with the female Dani Phantom that they have seen…I have one thing to say to that. EW MAN, SHES MY COUSIN!" with this, Danielle Phantom flew through the wall and joined the conversation.

"did I just here my name? Whoa! What's with the crowd?" Dani had not gotten the memo about the assembly, she had just been flying around and felt like paying he cousin a visit.

"its an assembly about me, kinda nerve racking if you ask me!"

"No kidding…well I am here to help!" Dani nodded to Danny to continue.

"Well we were just talking about my romantic life and I was explaining that we are not a couple!" Danny explained. When she heard this, Dani disappeared and flew into the stands. "I have a bad feeling about this…Dani get back here!" with this Dani reappeared above Sam and pointed down.

"Here is the girl he has a crush on!" She yelled and she could swear that Sam's face went red, but Goths didn't blush.

"Dani why would you do that!?" yelled Danny, that was one secret out already…it was going to be hard to keep the other ones!

"'Cause you have to forgive me… I'm your clone!" with this came a collective gasp. "Wait, did you tell them I was your third cousin once removed?"

"Yeah, it was easier to explain. Yes everybody Dani is really my clone a frootloop-y crazy man decided to make a clone of me because he wants me as a son and Dani here was one of the clones that succeeded! So now onto some more important topics? How about I set everybody right on names? Okidoki so, my name is Danny Phantom NOT invisobill, Daniel, and ESPECIALLY NOT DAN! This girl here is called Dani Phantom, D-A-N-I. we prefer to be called Danny and Dani, but we accept ghost child, ghost boy/girl, the halfa, or 'that-random-ghost-fighting-ghost-with-the-wicked-white-hair!' whichever one rolls of the tongue the easiest! our mutual arch-enemy, Vlad Plasmius calls me Daniel and her Danielle so we do not like those names." Danny explained.

Dani continued, "and from what I have heard Dan is a really jerky ghost from the future that pretty much destroys the world…Danny fought him. Should we move onto powers? Those are definitely MY favorite part of being your clone. Whenever you get a new power, I get one too!"

"Ya, the powers are pretty awesome! We've got Transformation, Ghost Sense, Invisibility, Intangibility, Flight, Paranormal Strength, Spectral Manipulation, Overshadowing/Possession, Ghost Ray, Ghost Shield, Ghostly Wail, Duplication and even Ice Powers…ya it's a lot but without actual weapons its pretty much useless, our main weapon is the Fenton thermos which traps ghosts to be put back in the ghost zone."

"our powers do damage depending on who we are fighting… if it's the box ghost, we barely need weapons, if its plasmius we normally use other weapons because he is a pretty tough frootloop, but if its Dark Dan, we are relying on the Fenton thermos to keep him in, he is the ultimate enemy." Dani spoke up.

Danny was relieved; he hadn't blown all 3 of his secrets! "So now we would like to open up the floor to any questions you have for us, anybody have any?" at once almost everybody's hand shot up, so Danny specified, "no autograph questions, I will be available after the assembly for those." That narrowed the hands down to ten. One by one, Danny and Dani answered the questions until no more hands remained. "So, no more questions?" with this, one person spoke up.

"Just one, how long did you think you could keep up your little charade, Daniel?" asked a very evil looking ghost that had just arrived, so suddenly in fact, that Danny had not noticed his ghost senses.

"As long as you think you can, frootloop! Are you ready to expose your secret?"

"No thank you Daniel, but I am sure I could expose yours! Nobody move or Danny Phantom will die right now and then there will be nobody to save the town from the big bad wolf!" as Vlad said this, Danny duplicated himself a few times and faced Plasmius, who duplicated himself even more. Dani had duplicated herself behind Vlad and tapped him on the shoulder, hey dad, sorry to spoil the fun!" As she said this both Phantoms unleashed their ghostly wails upon the unsuspecting frootloop, who turned into the mayor of Amity Park, exposing his secret to the town. Unfortunately, using the wail while duplicated had drained both Phantoms who also turned back to their human halves. Sam and Tucker were running towards them to block them from view, but were not fast enough, that was secret number 2, exposed.

Danny locked eyes with Lancer before he fainted and groggily said "I guess I will be missing school for a few days, good thing too because I forgot to do our project due tomorrow." And so, secret 3 was revealed.


End file.
